Trenta Baci
by iloveromance
Summary: In honor of February, the month of Valentines' Day, this is a story of Niles and Daphne and the many kisses that they shared, told in both Niles and Daphne's points of view. The title is Italian, translated into "Thirty Kisses." Reviews are always appreciated!
1. First Kiss

Daphne stared at her date; the man who had, in the course of so many years, become her best friend. And the fact that they were out on a date was something she'd never imagined could be. In his tuxedo, he looked incredibly handsome. And in her red dress (the expensive one that hugged every curve of her body), she felt every bit the princess. It was obvious that Niles regarded her in the same way, for he'd treated her like royalty the entire evening. But she wasn't at all surprised. He was just that sort of man, always going out of his way to make her happy, even if it was a simple compliment about her blouse or her hair, it made her feel so wonderful inside.

She twirled the beautiful red rose he'd given her in her fingers, as the thoughts floated through her head. The more the night moved on, the more she realized that her decision to accompany him to the Snow Ball had been the right one. How that repulsive Marjorie Nash could have backed out on a night with Niles was unfathomable. For how could any woman in their right mind even think of breaking a date with such a handsome, sweet, thoughtful and sophisticated man? The thought startled her and once again she felt her insides begin to flutter. She never dreamed that she'd think such thoughts about her boss's younger brother, and she knew that it was wrong. So why did it feel so right?

It was true that she'd often thought of Dr. Niles Crane as pretentious and even annoying at times. But tonight she was seeing him differently; it was a side of him that she'd never seen before and her heart was feeling things that it shouldn't. She dismissed the notion immediately. She was simply caught up in the moment. Who wouldn't be, with the glittery ball hanging overhead, the lovely orchestra, expansive dance floor and a setting that would make any girl swoon?

Whatever the reason for her feelings, this night wasn't about her. It was about Niles. She was determined to make sure that he'd have the best night of his life, for she cared about him deeply. It hurt her to see those gossipy twit friends (mainly the women but the men were almost as bad) of Maris' do their best to completely belittle him. Niles Crane was more of a man than any man in attendance could ever be.

And she was equally glad that she'd decided to give Niles dance lessons. He said that he was a complete novice before they'd begun their sessions, but Daphne had her doubts. He was absolutely wonderful on the dance floor, and looked as though he'd been dancing his whole life. Even now, her mind replayed the evening again and again. They made a wonderful team and they had certainly made everyone in attendance green with envy. Niles was a master at making her feel like they were really and truly a couple in love. Even she, at one point had almost believed it.

Her heart warmed as she remembered the sweet things he'd said to her as he twirled her in his arms;

 _"Daphne you're a goddess!" "Daphne you're an angel!_ _Oh Daphne, I adore you!"_

They were words that she'd longed to hear her whole life. But she knew that he'd been acting. There was no other explanation. It was all an act (a very good one, however) that he'd conjured up to make sure that they were noticed by the obnoxious twits. And it worked perfectly. Oh, if only a man would say those sweet and wonderful words to her and mean them wholeheartedly. She'd be floating high above Cloud Nine.

But during the course of their dancing, something completely unexpected happened. She'd kissed him, right in front of everyone. She wasn't at all prepared to make such a bold move, but even more so, she wasn't prepared for the way the touch of his lips on hers made her feel. They were so soft, so gentle, so...

Her heart fluttered at the memory and she found herself blinking back tears. What was wrong with her, getting so emotional about something so silly? She should be happy that she'd accompanied Niles to the Snow Ball. And she was. She was truly happy. For that night, in the arms of her best friend, no one; not her family, or Frasier or even Roz could judge her. It was just she and Niles, lost in their own private world.

At the door that led into his brother's condo, they kissed goodnight once more. It wasn't expected or planned, but she couldn't bear to let him go home without thanking him for the wonderful evening. And what better way to do that than with a kiss? It was heavenly of course, but nothing could compare to that first kiss; the one that was so unexpected, so sweet and oh so wonderful.

She closed the door and leaned against it, barely aware of Mr. Crane asking her if they had a good time. And in a dreamlike state, she walked right past him to the privacy of her room where she could relive the wonderful evening, if only in her mind.


	2. Chocolate Kiss

He couldn't stop smiling as he walked out of the small shop on Market Street. The door closed behind him, but the heavenly scent followed him out onto the sidewalk. He inhaled deeply and then exhaled with satisfaction. Yes, Daphne was sure to love the gift he'd purchased. It was, in his opinion, much better and, dare he think it, more romantic than the usual bouquet of flowers. He just hoped that Daphne would think so as well.

The bag in hand, he carried it to his car and carefully placed it on the passenger seat beside him. Seconds later, his heart rate steadily increasing, he was on his way. By the time he pulled into his driveway, he could hardly contain his excitement. And the next few moments were a blur, because before he realized what was happening, she was in his arms, welcoming him home with fervent kisses.

"Well..." he managed to say when he was finally able to speak. "That was certainly unexpected! To what do I owe this pleasure?"

"I love you, Niles." She breathed, kissing him again. "I love you so much." But her sweet voice, usually calm, was borderline frantic.

He forced himself not to worry. Most likely it was something minor and he didn't want to upset her any more than she already was. It was best to let her wait to come to him instead of forcing her to talk before she was ready. Instead, he drew her close and kissed her cheek. The gesture, to his delight, seemed to calm her.

"I love you too, my angel."

"Where were you, Niles? Where were you?"

The question caught him off-guard and worry began to creep into his chest. Surely she hadn't forgotten. "Well, I was at work, Sweetheart."

"I know that, but it's so late, Niles!Where were you?"

He almost laughed at the way her voice rose several octaves, like that of an impatient child, but he did not dare. When he looked at his watch, he realized how insensitive he'd been. He should have called and let her know that he was going to be late in getting home from work. But he hoped that the gift he'd brought her would make things right.

He stared into her beautiful eyes and gently cupped his hand around her smooth cheek. "I'm sorry. I should have called. But I hope that this..." He paused and handed her the bag. "... will be a satisfactory apology. "

Her eyes widened and she smiled as she opened the bag to peer inside. "Niles, what is this?"

The scent rose from the bag, reminding him of the wonderful place where he'd purchased it.

"Oh, it smells wonderful. What is it?"

When their eyes met, he grinned. "Open it."

Eagerly she reached inside, removing the small purple box, tied with a pink ribbon. He could see the excitement in her eyes as she worked to untie the ribbon. When it fell away, she lifted the lid and gasped. "Oh Niles... Chocolate!"

"Belgian." He clarified. "They're supposed to be the best. I got milk chocolate, your favorite. But they threw in some dark chocolate too. The woman at the counter, Elizabeth, said that you might like them."

He expected (and hoped) that she would throw her arms around him and kiss him the way she'd done when he'd arrived home. But instead she frowned at him, her expression almost angry.

"Is something wrong?If you don't like them, I can always..."

"How could you do this, Niles?"

Now it was he who was taken aback. "I-I don't understand."

"How could you do this?" She yelled again.

"Daphne, please don't cry. I never-."

"Look at me!"

Daringly he smiled. "With pleasure."

"No, I mean _look_ at me! I'm _fat_ , Niles! Can't you see how much weight I've gained?"

His mouth fell open, but the words he wanted to say wouldn't come.

"I look _horrible_! Anyone can see it, so why would you even _think_ of buying me chocolates?" She began to sob into her hands, shattering his heart.

He couldn't bear to stand there, watching his angel cry relentlessly, knowing that he was the one who had upset her so.

"Daphne, Sweetheart, I'm so sorry, I-."

"I look _horrible,_ Niles! Can't you see that?"

He looked her up and down. It was true that since they had declared their love for one another several months earlier that her weight had increased (rather substantially), but she still was, and would always be, the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen.

At that moment, the anger seemed to melt from her face like magic and she stared at him. "W-what did you say?"

Confused, he blinked. "I-I don't know... I-."

"Do you _really_ feel that way about me, Niles?"

He froze, wondering what he'd said, if, in fact, he'd spoken out loud. "I-I..."

"You really think I'm the most beautiful woman you've ever seen, even though I look like this?"

Damn, he'd been afraid of this... But he had to tell her the truth. And the truth was that he loved her more than life itself.

He took her hands, bringing them to his lips, where he kissed them over and over."Yes, my love. I mean it. I mean it with my whole heart. You are the most beautiful woman I've ever seen, or will ever see."

To his horror, she began to cry once more.

"Daphne, please don't-."

Her hands were on his cheeks and her lips met his. "I'm sorry I'm so emotional tonight. I love you, Niles Crane. I love you so much."

It was oh so easy to give into the kiss and deepen it into something that only dreams were made of. "I love you, Daphne. You have no idea how much, I love-."

"Then show me." She whispered. Her breath was hot and passionate against his ear. The warmth aroused him like nothing else could, and he fought to contain his heated desire for her.

"I-I will. " He promised. And he fully intended to. "But first... I need for you to try one of those chocolates for me... please."

She hesitated only for a moment before reaching into the box in an almost seductive manner. She took a bite of a piece of chocolate and closed her eyes.

"Oh my God, Niles... That's incredible!"

" _You're_ incredible."He said, running his fingers through her hair. "And you have some chocolate on your mouth."

She gasped and instinctively her hand flew to her lips.

He reached into his pocket for his handkerchief to wipe away the chocolate, but she moved his hand from her face.

"No... Not like that..." She whispered in a voice that was so sexy, he felt his body temperature rise.

"I-I don't..."

"Like this..." She finished.

They were kissing once again and he could taste the chocolate on her lips, bringing his need for her to the surface. He gently pushed her against the pillows of the fainting couch, taking pleasure in the blissful moment.

The next time he stopped by the chocolate shop, he'd make a point of buying a bigger box.


	3. Shopping Kiss

"Okay, where should we go next?"

Daphne glanced at her long list of errands, dismayed when she realized that they had yet to make it to even half of the places that they needed to be. But thankfully she wasn't alone. She turned to the man she loved and smiled. It wasn't like him to offer to come along, but she very much enjoyed his company, as always of course.

"Let's see…" She continued. "We've gone to the pet store, the bank, and the market. And we still need to go to the bakery, the hardware store, the bookstore, the mall and-oh, that little boutique in Wallingford. I know it's not on the list but there are the cutest pair of shoes that I really-."

"Daphne, do we really have to do this?"

Surprised by the agitation in his voice, she whirled around to face him. "Do what?"

"Shopping." He clarified. "I mean it's-." He glanced at his watch; the expensive one that she'd bought him for Christmas. "Late." He finished. "We've been out for hours and have been going non-stop since this morning. Aren't you the least bit exhausted? You dragged me out of the house so early that I barely had a chance to read the paper or finish my coffee!"

She swallowed hard, trying to ignore the way her heart clinched in her chest. "I know, Niles. And I'm sorry. But it's just… it's my only day off from taking care of your father and-."

"I realize that, Daphne, but I have things to do too, you know! I didn't plan on this. Do we really have to do all of this in one day?"

"Niles, I just told you, this is-."

"Your only day off, I know that, Daphne. But come on-."

She bit her lip to keep from crying. But she found that she was no longer able to keep her tears at bay. "Well, I certainly didn't ask you to come!" She snapped. "And if running errands with me bothers you so much, why don't you just leave? The car is parked on Maple Street!"

"That's _three blocks_ from here!" He protested. "What do you expect me to do, go home by myself?"

"That's what you want, isn't it? To leave?"She snapped.

"Well…"

His hesitation told her everything she needed to know. "Then just _leave_ , Niles! I'll be all right."

The tears spilled down her cheeks but she made no attempt to brush them away. Instead she turned and began walking up the sidewalk in a desperate attempt to get as far away from him as possible.

"Daphne, where are you going?" He yelled his breath unsteady from his efforts to follow her. But when she felt his presence behind her, she whirled around and glared at him.

"What do you care, Niles?" She shouted. "Obviously you don't want to be here with me!"

"I never said that! I just-."

"If you're so miserable, why don't you just go home and listen to your bloody classical music while drinking your gourmet coffee, Niles? The coffee that costs more per package than your brother pays me in a week!"

She was sobbing now, and barely able to look at him. And he had the nerve to attempt a reply. "B-because, I…"

"Just forget it, all right? I'll see you at home!"

With that, she stormed off once again, forcing him to increase his pace in an attempt to catch up with her.

"Daphne, this is ridiculous! Where are you going?"

"I have things to do, Niles!" She shouted. When she felt his fingertips brush against her back, she increased her pace, walking even faster as she ducked into the corner of a nearby storefront, hiding herself from view. And it was there that she unleashed her tears.

She leaned her head against the brick wall, crying as though she might never stop.

Sometime later, spent from the effort of crying, she heard his voice, breathless and frantic.

"Thank God. I had no idea where you'd gone. I-."

She didn't look at him. She couldn't. Not when she was still so angry with him. However, her attempts to ignore him went unfazed. One hand slipped into hers, the other caressed her cheek.

"Come on…" His voice was now soft and gentle, but she still wasn't sure that she trusted him.

"What do you want, Niles?"

"Just come on."

Reluctantly she followed him back to the sidewalk. But instead of walking on his way, he stopped and turned her to face him. She didn't want to look at him, but it was impossible. He was so handsome.

And she loved him so much.

"Daphne, I'm so sorry."

"It-it's all right, Niles. I know that you don't like-."

Her words were stopped by his mouth on hers. His arms went around her, pulling her close and she wrapped her arms around him. The kisses were warm and sweet and seemed to go on forever. But suddenly he drew back, leaving her breathless and aching for the taste of him.

"I do like it." He said, momentarily confusing her. "I like this… being with you."

"Niles…"

"Actually, that's not right."

Her eyes widened. "What are you saying?"

"I'm saying this. I love being with you. Daphne, I'm sorry for hurting you. I never meant to-."

She pulled him toward her, resuming the kisses that they'd begun just moments before. When they drew back from one another, he laced his fingers through hers.

"Come on…"

"Where are we going?"

"We're going shopping. I'll by you anything you like. Now where is this boutique in Wallingford?"

She gasped in disbelief. "Oh Niles, really?"

"Anything for you, my love. Anything at all."

She paused to kiss him once more and then led the way to the boutique. And she vowed that when they returned home from their day of shopping, that she would thank him in a different way.

One that neither of them would soon forget.


	4. Under The Stars Kiss

"It certainly is a beautiful night."

Niles put away the plate he'd been drying and hung the dishtowel on the oven door handle. His eyes moved to the window where Daphne was staring at the sky.

Amazingly, on this warm summer night, the sky was not cloudy, but clear, covered with a blanket of stars and the glow of a full moon. To call it _beautiful_ was, in fact, an understatement.

He returned his attention to his angel, still in disbelief that she'd agreed to move in with him. It was like a dream come true; or one of them, anyway. "Yes it is. It's a very beautiful night." He agreed, wrapping his arms around her.

She turned in his arms to kiss him and seconds later, the dishes all but forgotten, he found it hard to stop. But the kitchen, even one as beautiful as the one in their apartment at the Montana, was hardly romantic. And when he gazed out the window once more, he had an idea.

"Come on..." he said, kissing her cheek.

Her eyebrows rose. "Where are we going?"

"Just come on. "He said, suddenly unable to stop grinning.

His hand in hers, he led her to the foyer and handed her a pair of shoes-the ones she wore more than any other. "Put these on. And I'll be right back."

"Niles, what-."

But he was already racing up the stairs, headed for the linen closet. He grabbed a blanket and tucked it under his arm. And then he headed down the stairs and into the kitchen, where he opened the Sub Zero refrigerator and smiled.

"Ah, there it is! Perfect."

Smiling in satisfaction, he reached inside and grabbed the chilled bottle of champagne. On a whim several weeks ago, he'd put it on a shelf, feeling that one day he would need it. Perhaps Daphne's psychic powers had rubbed off on him. He certainly hoped so.

Eager to share his surprise, he returned to the living room where Daphne stood in the foyer. She had put on her shoes and looked more confused (and beautiful) than ever. She looked up when she saw him. "Niles, what's going on?"

"You'll see."

Within seconds his shoes were on and his keys slipped into his pocket. "Angels first." He quipped, opening the door for her.

In the elevator she turned to him. "Niles, where are you taking me?"

He said nothing and grinned mischievously as he pressed the button. The doors closed and they were whisked to the top floor. His heart raced as he squeezed her hand and led her down a short hallway to a blue door. The moment he opened it, he felt a blast of cool air.

"Here we are."

She stepped through the doorway and sighed. "Oh Niles…"

"Come, my love."

He ushered her onto the rooftop and looked around until he found the perfect spot. And then he set to work, arranging the blanket and the chilled bottle of champagne.

"Niles, this is-."

"For you."

She sat down beside him and smiled as he poured her a glass of champagne, handing it to her. And then he wrapped the blanket around their shoulders. It was heavenly, the way she rested her head against his shoulder. Above them lay another blanket; this one of stars adorned by the full moon, which shone brighter than ever.

And there, under the heavens, was the perfect place to kiss her again and again.


	5. Road Trip Kiss

**A/N: This chapter is based on a real life experience during a trip that my husband and I took to Northern British Columbia in June of 2017**

When they started out on their journey from Seattle en route to Northern British Columbia, she had no idea that the trip would require so much driving. She'd planned their epic two week road trip carefully, calculating the distance between each Canadian city in the hopes of avoiding long hours of driving. But, when they finally reached the Alaska Highway after spending two nights in the city of Prince George, she realized that perhaps she hadn't planned their journey well enough.

A glimpse at the GPS that was attached to the car window indicated that they still had two hours until they reached their destination; Dease Lake. They were staying in a cabin and although it was nothing at all like Niles' cabin (Or rather the cabin they owned in the mountains back in Washington State), she hoped that Niles would like it. She'd found it online and it was so charming that she'd booked it immediately. It was only for one night, so if it was a disaster, there would be no harm done.

She turned to look at him and her heart warmed at the sight. He was sleeping soundly, his head resting against the back of the soft leather passenger seat. He looked like an angel.

The thought made her giggle, for he was the one who was forever calling her an angel, although she hardly deserved such a title. Unable to stop herself, she reached over and lightly brushed his cheek with her fingertips. She did love him so. Her touch caused him to open his eyes and he lifted his head.

"Hey…"

"Hello." She smiled at him, blushing like a school girl. What was wrong with her?

"You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"How much longer till we get there?"

"Just a few more hours, sweetheart. I'm sorry I woke you. Go back to sleep, all right?"

He leaned his head back and closed his eyes, allowing her to return her full attention to the road. She drove for miles and miles alone on the open highway. It was at once peaceful and odd; not seeing another car sharing the road. There was no doubt about it. Highway 17 was so peaceful and…

Suddenly her eyes felt heavy and she blinked a few times. It was hard to stay awake… and that worried her.

The car veered slightly to the left, followed immediately by a rumbling sound underneath the tires, an indication that she'd involuntarily drifted into the wrong lane. The noise jolted her and she quickly steered back into the correct lane, saying a silent prayer that no other cars were around. She shuddered to think about what might have happened had there been another car in the opposite lane. The results would have been tragic.

Her heart racing, she swallowed hard.

"Wh-what happened?"

She turned to her husband, embarrassed. "Nothing." She lied. "Just a bumpy part of the road." She hated to lie to him, but she couldn't tell him the truth.

"Look, if you're tired, I'd be happy to drive."

The offer warmed her heart, but she adamantly shook her head. "No, it's all right."

"Are you sure? I don't want you getting too tired."

"I'm fine."

He didn't seem convinced, but he nodded and took her hand, bringing it to his lips for a kiss. "Well, all right, but promise me that you'll tell me if-."

"I will."

The silence returned, and she realized that he had once again fallen asleep. In the quiet, she found herself drifting into a dreamlike state, but she would not put her life or Niles' life in jeopardy again. She had to do something. Almost like magic a sign appeared on the right side of the highway;

 _REST STOP NEXT EXIT_

Without hesitation she flipped on the turn signal and quickly (but carefully) moved toward the right lane. When she reached the exit, she sighed with relief. She should have stopped hours ago, but now was as good of a time as any.

The car slowed to a stop in the parking lot and she turned off the engine. Niles awakened at once and looked around, disoriented.

"Daphne?"

Wordlessly she got out of the car, grateful to see that a local charity was giving out free coffee. When she reached the counter, she took out her wallet and removed a twenty dollar bill. "I'll have two coffees please."

The young man behind the counter smiled and glanced at the money in her hand. "Right away ma'am but there's no charge. It's free but if you'd like to donate a little something…."

She smiled and handed him the money. "Yes, I would. Here you are."

The young man's eyes widened in astonishment. "Do you need some change? I can get-."

"Keep it." Daphne insisted. "And thank you for the coffee. Have a lovely day." And then she returned to the car, where Niles was standing next to it, waiting for her.

"Daphne, what are we doing here? Is everything all right?"

"I brought you some coffee, sweetheart."

"Thank you, Daphne." He said, kissing her softly. "It's been a long trip, so if you're tired-."

"I'm fine."

But she could tell by the expression on his face that he didn't believe her.

"Daphne, you're exhausted. I can see it on your face. Are you sure that you don't want me to drive?"

She smiled and took the coffee cup from him, setting it aside. And then she wrapped her arms around him and brought her lips to his. The touch and the taste of his lips were so welcome that she found it hard to stop. His reaction told her that he felt the same way.

When at last they drew back from one another, he was gazing at her so lovingly that it made her feel like she might cry.

"Daphne… what was that for. Not that I… mind of course."

She cradled his face in her hands and kissed him once more. "Because I love you. Because you let me plan this whole trip through Northern British Columbia and even though I didn't plan it very well, I don't care. Because you're with me and that's all that matters."

At once she found herself in his arms. "I love you, Daphne Moon. I'll always love you, no matter what. And this trip… it's perfect... just like you."


	6. Frustrated Kiss

He didn't want to be angry with her. And he wasn't. He wasn't. That is, as long as he kept repeating it to himself.

 _I'm not angry… I'm not angry… I'm not angry…._

But the further he pushed the frustration down inside of him, the more it rose to the surface. And he had every right to be angry. That is if he were angry, which he was not.

He took a deep breath and let it out slowly. It was an exercise that he'd suggested to his patients many times over. And amazingly it seemed to work. Feeling the slightest bit better, he returned to the living room where his angel sat on the fainting couch. Her feet were tucked under her and a pink blanket puddled around her body. In her hands was, of course, one of those ridiculous romance novels that she was always reading. He couldn't understand why she insisted reading such mindless material when the classics, like _Madame Bovary_ , were much better written. But he never questioned it. He wouldn't dare. To do so would result in an argument of epic proportions. And the fact was that reading romance novels seemed to make her happy. Her happiness, of course, is what he lived for.

He wanted to go to her (oh, how he wanted to) and shower her with kisses, but the truth was that he simply couldn't do it. And suddenly the reason for his frustration returned to the surface. The bitterness rose inside of him and he fought the urge to approach her for an entirely different reason; to confront her and ask her why she hadn't done what he'd asked

That morning before he left for work, he'd asked her to do one simple task; to pick up his shirts and ties at the cleaners. Of course it was wrong to merely assume that she had neglected to run the simple errand, but he attributed the bitterness and unease inside of him as a sign. He'd never really believed in signs before, not until he'd met Daphne. Perhaps he was feeling a strange vision. That is, if in fact, visions could be felt.

He glanced at her again (albeit half-heartedly) when he realized that she had no idea that he was even in the room. She was so fixated on that damn book that it was like she was lost in a world of her own. And she turned the pages as though in a daze.

His eyes moved toward the stairs. He knew that he shouldn't doubt her, because most of the time when he asked her to do something for him, she did it willingly, just as he did his best to extend the courtesy to her. It was something that he'd always done; put her needs before his own and he hoped that she would do the same for him.

Wordlessly he bounded up the stairs, en route to their bedroom. Immediately he went to his closet. The huge closet that he had ultimately shared with her. When they first moved in together, he thought nothing of his closet. It had always been his. But during their first argument, when she pointed out that his closet was much bigger than hers, he ultimately gave in and offered to share it with her. Even now it was hard not to think about that fight without remembering the impromptu lovemaking that occurred immediately after. It almost persuaded him to simply forget about his doubts. But he couldn't do it. The feeling was still there, begging him to check; to put his trust in her to the test.

And the moment he opened the closet door, he realized that his suspicions had been correct. To the ordinary person one might not ever have known that something wasn't right. But Niles was not ordinary. Far from it. A feeling similar to anger rose within him. His instincts had been correct. Daphne had not done as he'd asked and made the simple trip to the cleaners to pick up his shirts and ties.

Damn it, he really needed those shirts and ties. He was going to wear his tie (the red one with the blue checks) to work the following day along with his navy suit. He had a very important meeting with the Seattle Board of Psychiatrists and he needed to look impeccable. Now he was forced to wear his green tie and black suit and that, he knew, would not look right at all.

But there was absolutely nothing he could do about it now. It was late and the cleaners had long since closed and his meeting was scheduled much earlier than the cleaners would be open, so there was no chance in picking it up before he headed off to work. He should have asked Ms. Woodson to do the errand. He hated imposing on her, as she did so much for him already, and the idea of having his Administrative Assistant pick up his clothes seemed so old-fashioned. But at that moment, he realized that asking her would have been a much better solution.

The anger (No, that wasn't right. He wasn't angry); the frustration, rather, that he felt began to build and he forced himself to calm down. He tried muttering reassuring words that the meeting of the Board would go well no matter what he wore, but he knew that it was a lie.

The frustration increased until he found himself punching the pillows on their bed and uttering a few silent curse words. But he was determined not to let his anger (or frustration rather) out on Daphne. He simply couldn't do it.

After he changed into more casual clothes, he padded downstairs. And he was somewhat annoyed when he realized that she was still sitting in the exact same position as before, curled up on the fainting couch, reading that damn book. But she looked so beautiful that he couldn't resist going to her, his frustration melting away; for the moment at least.

He moved closer and gently put his hand on her shoulder, hoping not to startle her. She turned at once, clearly surprised to see him.

"Niles, when did you get home?"

"A little while ago." He replied. "I didn't want to disturb your reading." He fought to keep the agitation out of his voice. And to his relief it seemed to work, for she merely smiled.

"I'm sorry I didn't hear you come in, sweetheart."

"It's all right. Um… how was your day?"

"Fine. Relaxing."

"Really..." he replied through clinched teeth.

"Yes, it was wonderful, actually. I was going to go over to your brother's, but he called and said that he and your father were going out, so I decided to take some time for myself."

He squeezed his hand into a fist and then released it. "So you went shopping."

She grinned. "I certainly did. I hope you don't mind, Sweetheart. I found the cutest dress. Oh Niles, you should see it! Such a beautiful sundress in shades of blue and yellow and-."

He stopped her rambling the only way he knew how; with a kiss and then another. Clearly in her excitement of having a day to herself , she'd completely forgotten about his request for her to go to the cleaners.

Suddenly he wanted to lash out at her, to tell her (rather harshly in fact) that it was completely inconsiderate of her to neglect his request. But he couldn't do it. Some might have seen his resistance as a sign of weakness, but he didn't see it that way at all.

Perhaps he would confront her about her neglect to do the errand one day. Or perhaps in a few days it would no longer seem important.

But at that moment, he just wanted to be with her. And so he kissed her again and again, hoping that his frustrated kisses would soothe his frustrated soul.


End file.
